primerafandomcom-20200214-history
Ominira
Ominira, the Elvish capital in the north of Aarin, is a glistening city nestled into the centre of the Crown mountain range. Impossibly large in size, it remains dwarved in size in comparison to the sheer vastness of the mountains surrounding it (which nobody is known to ever have climbed). According to Rerik, it is still standing against the odds. The city itself is split into two distinct colour schemes: white and gold for the Sun Elves, and blue and silver for the Moon Elves. This represents the societal split that also exists. This split is due to historical conflict in which the Sun Elves claimed dominance over the Moon and Wood Elves, although now seems to be self-imposed by the Moon Elves. This split can be seen even from a distance, with the Sun Elves dominating the east of the city, while the Moon Elves have control of the West. Wood Elves rarely come this far north and especially not into the city, as it is just so large and totally outlandish to them compared to their natural forest homes. Both Sun and Moon Elves here seem to have some prejudice towards Wood Elves - not necessarily hostile, just snide remarks and tones here and there. There are three layers to the city: the outer walls, the inner walls, and the inner keep walls. These walls are several hundred feet high. Outside of the outer walls, there are lots of camps and constant movement is in progress. The city is quite high on a steep slope, so to make it easier to get up, they have created a system like a tram or cable car to get to the top more easily. This runs along a rut in the road going up the slope. There are stairs on either side of the road, cut into the rock to make it easier to climb. At the bottom of this slope is a sort of makeshift village, with local amenities including a potion shop where you can buy special potions to make walking up the slope easier by shifting your centre of gravity slightly. Within the innermost walls lies the palace, with even this showing the colour divide seen in the rest of the city. The palace gardens are beautiful, with cherry blossom in bloom in the spring, along with water features including a zen pond to the west. Even the garden is sectioned, although this seems to be more of an artistic choice. The gate of the palace is golden with stained glass showing an image of a regal figure. This palace is huge, with the throne room serving as an audience chamber for people to air their grievances in front of council members to have it sorted - or redirected to the courts. This throne room takes quite a long time to walk across from entrance to throne just because of its sheer size. This room is usually occupied by either Familius Rill or Ilvan. The palace library is grand but feels cosy and much more homely than other parts of the palace. It has an automatic fireplace that bursts to life when a person enters the room. The court wizard is Rerek, who is not always around as he works on projects along the northern border. The palace has managed to get rid of most pests, although seems to continue to have spiders (despite seemingly no food source if other pests are gone), and cannot get rid of the spiders no matter how they try. These spiders are spies for Rerik, who monitor ongoings in the castle, and act as a guard system. It is home to the Elvish Council, who have run the northern lands since the monarchy system ended. This seems to be led by just two families: one of Sun elves, the Rills, and one of Moon elves. Notable Buildings Olutayo (inn in the Noble District - typically requires a reservation) The Tomes (bookstore in the Noble District, owned by Barlae)Category:Places